Powrót Cienia (Manwe-wódz Celadrimów)
'''Powrót Cienia '''to opowiadanie użytkownika Manwe-wódz Celadrimów opowiadające o losach członków rodu Taurinów w czasie trwania gry o tron. Postacie Główne * Lord Grimfold Taurin * Lady Cersei Taurin z domu Lannisterów * Tommen Taurin, najmłodszych z potomków Grimfolda * Daron Taurin, zwiadowca z Nocnej Straży * Ser Daeron, dowódca straży przybocznej Grimfolda * Lord Ned Stark * Ser Mortin Blackwayne Drugoplanowe * Król Robert Baratheon * Królowa Lyanna Baratheon z domu Starków * Lady Catelyn Stark * Arya Stark * Sansa Stark * Książę Jon Baratheon * Robb Stark * Ser Jaime "Królobójca" Lannister * Tyrion "Krasnal" Lannister * Ser Jorah Mormont * Viserys Targaryen * Daenerys Targaryen * Gerard, zwiadowca z Nocnej Straży * Altairer Taurin * Nimrodel Taurin * Luna Arryn Epizodyczne * Książę Rhaegar Targaryen (wspomniany) * Dior Taurin (wspomiany) * Beor Taurin (wspomiany) * Księżniczka Lyarra Baratheon * Książę Steffon Baratheon * Lord Varys * Lord Petyr Bealish * Wielki Maester Pycelle * Lord Renly Baratheon * Lord Stannis Baratheon * Lord Jon Arryn (wspomiany) * Lord Tywin Lannister * Książę Oberyn Martell * Uzdrowiciel Aster * Lady Lysa Arryn (wspomniana) * magister Illyrio Mopatis * Khal Drogo * Myrcella Taurin Treść Cersei Szłam wśród drzew zamkowego gaju. Nie przepadał zbytnio za nim. Był taki ponury i mroczny jak cała Północ. Ale tylko tam mogła znaleźć swego męża. Tak, Grimfold po ciężkiej pracy zawsze tam znajdywał ukojenie i odpoczynek. Dzisiaj była rocznica śmierci ojca mego męża, więc pewnie tam siedzi. Pamiętam, jak mój ojciec powiedział mi, że nie zostanę królową i że mam wyjść za tego lorda z Rhovanionu. Przez długi czas byłam do niego sceptycznie nastawiona. Ale zmieniłam się. Grimfold zawsze mnie szanował, gdy miał jakiś problem zwracał się radą do mnie. Kochał mnie, a i ja z czasem go na swój sposób pokochałam. Mamy czwórkę dzieci, dwóch synów i dwie córki. Rozmyślałam o tym, zręcznie omijając wystające korzenie i kałuże, które zrobił niedawny deszcz. Me kroki przyciszała warstwa próchnicy gromadząca się tutaj od niepamiętnych czasów. Wtem stanęłam przed dużym, białym drzewem przychodzącym na myśl czardrzewa, a pod nim siedzącego Grimfolda. Ale to nie było czardrzewo. Sadzonki tych drzew przywieźli zza morza Celadrimowie, którzy przybyli na potężnych białych okretach. Owe drzewo było bardzo stare. Ponoć Beor, założyciel rodu zasadził je tu kilka tysięcy lat temu, a one nadal stało, zdrowe i silne. -Grimfoldzie-rzekłam pewnie. -Cersei-rzekł głosem niepewnym i jakby oficjalnym-Gdzie są nasze dzieci? Zawsze się o nie pytał. -Altairer szkoli w łucznictwie Tommena a Myrcella z Nimrodel są na naukach szycia-odrzekłam, lekko się uśmiechając do męża. Grimfold także się uśmiechnął. Rozłożyłam swój ciemnozielony płaszcz na ziemi, po czym usiadłam naprzeciwko męża. Widziałem jego smętne oblicze, toteż postanowiłam zapytać, choć domyślałam się, co usłyszę-Czym się martwisz? Grimfold zwrócił swe szare oczy na mnie, po czym rzekł cicho-Dzisiaj jest rocznica śmierci mego ojca-skończył mówić, po czym schował głowę pod nogi. -"A Więc to go martwi"-pomyślałam. Ojciec Grimfolda, Beor został z rozkazu Szalonego Króla zabity. Stało się to wtedy, gdy Rhaegar porwał Lyanne prowadząc to powszechnego oburzenia. Wtedy też lord Richard Stark z swym synem Brandonem, przyjacielem Beorem i kilkoma innymi ludźmi udał się to stolicy. Nikt z nich już nie wrócił. To był początek Rebelii doprowadzającej do upadku rodu Targaryenów. Wstałam z miejsca, usiadłam obok Grimfold, po czym go objęłam. Musiałam go pocieszyć. On wtulił się we mnie. Usłyszałam tylko ledwo słyszalne dziękuje. Niedługo potem podniósł głowę i zwrócił się do mnie- Ale chyba nie tylko z tego powodu tu przyszłaś? Wiem, że nie lubisz tego gaju. O co chodzi, pani? Objęłam jego rękę -Jak zwykle wszystko wiedzący-mówiąc to uśmiechnęłam się do niego, po chwili spoważniałam- Mój lordzie, otrzymaliśmy smutne wieści-widziałam jak jego oczy się rozszerzają, czekając na otrzymanie odpowiedzi. Nie wiedząc, jak zrobić do delikatniej, postanowiłam wiec przekazać wiadomość jednym tchem:- Tak mi przykro, kochany. Jon Arryn nie żyje. Obserwowałam jego wzrok, widząc w nich ból i smutek. Jako mały chłopiec, Grimfold dostał się pod opiekę rodu z Orlego Gniazda, a bezdzietny lord Arryn stał się jego drugim ojcem, jego, a także jego towarzyszy, Eddarda Starka i Roberta Baratheona. Kiedy Szalony Król, Aerys II Targaryen zażądał ich głów, lord Orlego Gniazda wolał wznieść chorągiew z księżycem i sokołem, niż pozwolić, żeby skrzywdzono tych, co obiecał chronić -Jon..-Westchnął-Czy to pewna wiadomość? -Potwierdzona królewską pieczęcią. Król napisał go własnoręcznie. Zatrzymałam go dla ciebie. Piszę, że lord Arryn odszedł szybko i nawet maester Pycelle nie potrafił mu pomóc. Podał mu tylko makowe mlekow, by Jon nie cierpiał zbyt długo. -Niewielka to łaska-odrzekł, po czym dodał- A piszę coś o jego żonie? a jego syn i córka? -Wiem tylko tyle, że oboje udali się do Orlego Gniazda, a jego córka, Luna została w Stolicy-odrzekłam. Wiedziałam, dlaczego się o nich pyta. Rok temu zaręczył naszego syna, Altairera z córką Jona, Luną. Początkowo byłam temu przeciwna, ale widząc jak mój syn lubi dziewczynę ustąpiłam -Są też dobre wieści-powiedziałam tajemniczo. Grimfold popatrzył się na mnie tajemniczo. -Król piszę, że zamierza odwiedzić Silian, a potem Winterfell. Dopiero po dłużej chwili dotarło do niego znaczenie jej słów, lecz wtedy jego oblicze wyraźnie się rozpromieniło. -Robert przyjeżdża?-Kiedy skinęłam głową, uśmiechnął się głęboko. -Wiedziałam, że się ucieszysz-powiedziałam-Powinniśmy posłać wiadomość na Mur, do twego brata. -Tak-odparł-Daron z pewnością zechce nam towarzyszyć. Każe uzdrowicielowi Asterowi posłać najszybszego orła.-Grimfold podniósł się i pomógł mi wstać-A niech mnie, już wiele lat minęło, odkąd go widziałem. I nić więcej w liście? Piszę przynajmniej, ilu ludzi z nim przyjeżdża? -Przypuszczam, że ze stu rycerzy, każdy ze swą świtą, i co najmniej czterdziestu wolnych. Będzie też nimi Lyanna z dziećmi. -Pewnie ze względu na nich Robert nie będzie się śpieszył-zauważył- I dobrze. Przynajmniej zdążymy się przygotować. -Towarzyszyć im będzie mój brat-dodała. Grimfold się skrzywił. Wiedziałam aż nazbyt dobrze, że nie przepada za moją rodziną (może z wyjątkiem mego skarłowaciałego brata Tyriona). Ród Lannisterów z Casterly Rock dosyć późno dołączył do Roberta, właściwie kiedy jego zwycięstwo było już przesądzone. Król im tego nigdy nie wybaczył. -No cóż, jeśli ceną za towarzystwo Roberta ma być twój brat, niech i tak będzie. A zatem zanosi się, że król przywiezie za sobą połowę dworu. -Tam, dokąd król zdąża, podążają i jego poddani-odrzekłam. -Z radością zobaczę jego dzieci. Najmłodsze było jeszcze przy piersi, kiedy widziałem je ostatnio. Teraz chłopak ma chyba z sześć lat, prawda? -Książę Steffon ma dziesięć lat- wyjaśniłam-jest w wieku Tommena. Proszę cię, Grimfoldzie, zachowuj się podczas ich wizyty. Kobieta Starków jest naszą królową. Grimfold uścisnął jej dłoń -Spokojnie, umiem się zachować. Królowa Lyanna to moja kuzynka. Powitam ją ciepło.-rzekł, po czym chwilę później dodał- Ale nie obejdzie się bez uczty z muzyką. Robert z pewnością zechce zapolować. Wyśle Ser Daerona na wschód z gwardią honorową, aby przywitali go na trakcie Beora i poprowadzi do nas. Na Valarów! Jak mi ich wyżywimy? Powiadasz, że już są w drodze? A niech go, złoiłbym tę jego królewską skórę. Uśmiechnęłam się na słowa męża. Razem opuściliśmy gaj. Tommen Stałem na placu treningowym z swym starszym bratem, Altairerem. Oboje się różniliśmy i wyglądem i charakterem. Altairer miał krótkie, ciemne włosy i zielone oczy, ja zaś krótkie, złociste włosy i zielone oczy. Altair był odważny, waleczny i inteligenty, ja zaś byłem cichy, skromny oraz spokojny. Oboje staliśmy na wprost tarczy treningowej. W ręce trzymałem stalowy łuk. Wcześniej trenowałem na cisowym łuku, teraz zaś miałem trenować na najlepszym rodzaju łuku w Ośmiu Królestwach. Brat pokazywał mi, jak mam celować. -Musisz się skupić na swym celu, odpowiednio naciągnąć łuk i wystrzelić-instruował mnie. Nałożyłem strzałę o ciemnozielonej lotce i stalowym grodzie na cięciwę, po czym naciągnąłem ją, patrząc na cel. Przez chwilę byłem tak skupiony, na celu, że aż słyszałem własne bicie serca i miarowy oddech. Wypuściłem strzałę. Ale zamiast trafić w środek wbiła się obok. -Nieźle ci idzie-odrzekł mój brat-Jak tak dalej pójdzie będziesz w tym całkiem wprawnym. Podszedł do leżącego niedaleko nas kołczanu i wyjął z niej strzałę, po czym mi ją podał. Przyjąłem ją z wdzięcznością, po czym ją nałożyłem. Naciągnąłem ją i chciałem już wystrzelić, gdy usłyszałem czyiś głos, mówiący-Altair, Tommen, podejdźcie tu to mnie. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem naszego ojca. Położyłem na ziemi łuk i strzałę, po czym razem z starszym bratem podszedłem do ojca. -O co chodzi, ojcze?-spytał się mój brat. -Niedługo ma do nas przybyć król Robert z rodziną i co najmniej połową dworu. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, że słynny Robert Baratheon, Demon znad Tridentu ma tu przybyć. Ojciec nie raz nam o nim opowiadał. Swym wzrostem górował nad innymi lordami bardziej tym przypominając Celadrima aniżeli Andala. Walczył wielkim, dwuręcznym młotem bojowym, którym zdruzgotał pierś księcia Rhaegara Targaryena w bitwie u Brodów Tridentu. W końcu mogłem go poznać. -A kiedy przybędą?-spytałem. -Za parę dni powinni przybyć do Silianu. Mam to was prośbę. -A jaką, ojcze?-spytał mój brat. -Zachowajcie się godnie, jak przystało na Taurinów. Mogę na was liczyć? -Oczywiście, ojcze-odpowiedzieliśmy wspólnie. -Świetnie-rzekł to uśmiechając się do nas-jesteście moją dumą i radością. A i jeszcze jedno. Z królem przybędzie Luna Arryn-tu popatrzył znacząco na mego brata, po czym odszedł do wielkiej sali. Zobaczyłem, jak mój brat się zaczerwienia. Podobała mu się dziewczyna, odkąd się poznali w stolicy i z tego, co wiedziałem często do siebie pisali. Altairer nagle zwrócił się do mnie, był lekko zaczerwieniony-No to wracamy na trening? -Tak-odrzekłem i razem z bratem dalej ćwiczyłem łucznictwo. W duchu śmiałem się z tego.Zapowiadał się dobry, udany dzień. Grimfold Leżałem w swym łożu z Cersei w naszej sypialni. Wchodziłem w nią natarczywymi pchnięciami, ona zaś wydawała jęki, które tylko bardziej mnie podniecały. Zadowalałem ją także poprzez całowanie szyi, piersi oraz ust. Zrobiłem jeszcze kilka pchnięć, po czym rozlałem swe nasienie w jej wnętrzu. Gdy skończyliśmy, zszedłem z niej, włożyłem na siebie czarne spodnie, po czym podszedłem do okna, które było zasłonięte ciężkimi zasłonami koloru brązu. Odsłoniłem je, przez co zaczęły wpadać wczesne promienie księżyca. Była pełnia. Otworzyłem okna, dzięki czemu do środka wpadał chłodny wiatr. Oparłem się o framugę i patrzyłem w dal. Po chwili usłyszałem głos swej żony-Możesz zamknąć okno? Zimno jest. Odwróciłem się do Cersei, która podciągnęła się futrem. Kiwnąłem tylko głową i po chwili okna znów był zamknięte. Podszedłem z powrotem do łóżka. Usiadłem na jego brzegu od strony od której zwykle śpię. Po chwili poczułem, jak ktoś mnie obejmuje od tyłu. Wiedziałem, że była to moja żona. Usłyszałem-Martwisz się czymś? -Nie-odrzekłem-Po prostu lubię czasem tak usiąść i pomyśleć. Puściła mnie, po czym słyszałem, jak wstała. Kątem oka dostrzegłem, że podchodzi do szafy, z której wyciąga ciemnoszary szlafrok, który zaraz ubrała. Po chwili usiadła mi kolana, poczułem, jak zaczyna mi wstawać. Objęła mnie i zaczęła mnie całować. Nie byłem jej dłużny i oddawałem jej pocałunki. Jedną ręka powędrowałem na talie a drugą włożyłem pod szatę, gładząc na pełną pierś, lekko ją łapiąc. Usłyszałem lekki jęk w ustach Cersei. Zaczęła lekko posuwać swym tyłkiem po mym kroczu, powodując jeszcze większe podniecenie. -Wiesz, jak lubię cie zadowalać-rzekła mi namiętnie do ucha. -Ja też uwielbiam cię zadowalać-odrzekłem. Po chwili wstała ze mnie, ściągnęła mi spodnie i siadła na me przyrodzenie tak, że wszedłem w jej czułe miejsce. Kochaliśmy się tak, aż ponownie rozlałem swe nasienie w jej wnętrze. Po tych weszliśmy do łoża, gdzie zasnęliśmy w swych objęciach. Mortin -To jest to miejsce, gdzie mamy spotkać ostatnich Targaryenów?-spytałem się mego towarzysza ściągając ciemny kaptur z głowy. -Tak!-odrzekł stary rycerz-Tutaj Viserys ma zamiar zaręczyć swą siostrę z khalem Drogo. Popatrzyłem na okazałą rezydencje khala Droga, podarowaną mu przez magistrów z Pentos. Dobrze wiedziałem, ze robili to w obawie, by Dorthakowie ich nie złupili. Te ostatnie 15 lat spędzonych na wygnaniu i pracowaniu jako najemnik wiele mnie nauczyły. Szedłem za towarzyszem do pałacu. Przechodziliśmy wśród kolumn do salonu, gdzie było pełno gości. Jednego z nich poznałem. Grupy jegomość, o długiej, rozwidlonej brodzie i dużym brzuchu to był nie kto inny jak sam Illyrio Mopatis, tutejszy magister. Obok niego stał młody mężczyzna o krótkich, srebrno-złotych włosach i liliowych oczach. Od razu było widać, że płynie w nim krew Starej Valyri. Był to zapewne Viserys Targaryen. Obok niego stała też młoda kobieta o podobnej urodzie. Musiałem przyznać, iż jest rzeczywiście piękna. Podeszliśmy do nich a Illyrio nas przedstawił-To jest Ser Jorah Mormont i Ser Mortin Blackwayne, wasza łaskawość. -Rycerze?-spytał się młodzieniec. -Tak-odrzekłem-podobnie, jak mój towarzysz. -A co tu robicie-drążył dalej. Wtem do rozmowy wtrącił się magister. -Ser Jorah został wygnany za sprzedaż kłusownikowi łowcy niewolników zamiast oddać ich Nocnej Straży. Co za absurdalne prawo. Człowiek powinien móc robić ze swoją rzeczą jak mu się podoba. A Ser Mortin chciał zabić brata, by przejąć władzę w ich rodzie, ale nie udało mu się i musiał uciekać. Viserys patrzył na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem. Że też Mopatis musiał mu powiedzieć, za co mnie wygnano. Teraz pewnie mnie nie weźmie do służby-pomyślałem. Wtem Targaryen rzekł-Ser Jorah i Ser Mortin, jeśli zaprzysięgniecie mi swoje miecze to obiecuje, że jak tylko odzyskam Żelazny Tron, to otrzymacie to, co powinno należeć do was. Rozmyślałem nad tą propozycją. Nie była zła. Jeśli temu się uda, to będę władać mym rodem, ale z drugiej strony jeśli się nie uda to zginę albo w najlepszym razie skończę na Murze. Jednak zaryzykuje. Klęknąłem przed nim zobowiązując być wobec niego wierny. To samo zrobił mój towarzysz. Wkrótce staliśmy się jego przybocznymi rycerzami. Kątem oka dostrzegłem, jak magister przestawia Daenerys khalowi Drogo. Współczułem dziewczynę. Ożenić się z takimi dzikusami to musi być potworność. Mam tylko nadzieje, że nie popełniłem błędu, ale przekonał się o tym z czasem. Daron Stałem na Murze, ostrząc miecz. Miałem stąd wyśmienity widok na całą okolice rozciągającą się na Nawiedzony Las, w którym czasami w nocy słyszałem wycie wilkorów. Byłem wyjątkowo w melancholijnym nastroju, gdyż był dzisiaj dzień, gdy piętnaście lat temu mój ojciec udał się do Królewskiej Przystani i z niej już nie wrócił, brutalnie zamordowany na rozkaz Szalonego Króla. Pamiętam, jak wrócił z Doliny Grimfold i zwołał hufce Celadrimów. Wróciłem od Esterów, u których byłem podopiecznym i przyłączyłem się do rebelii, w której zmarł nasz brat, Dior trafiony jakąś przeklętą, zabłąkaną strzałą prosto w szyje. Był do dla mnie duży cios, bo dobrze się z nim dogadywałem. Po wojnie postanowiłem dołączyć do Nocnej Straży, w której służę do dziś. Ostrożnie ostrzyłem broń. Na dłoniach miałem grube rękawice z wilczej skóry. Przy tym mrozie dotyk stali gołą dłonią nie byłbym zbyt dobrym pomysłem. Mą prace przerwał czyiś głoś, wyraźnie kogoś mało cierpliwego-Lord Dowódca wzywa cię do siebie. Podniosłem głowę. Ujrzałem jednego z braci Nocnej Straży. A był to Gerard, jeden z budowniczych i podobnie jak ja będący Celadrimem. Odrzekłem mu krótko-Powiedz Staremu Niedźwiedziowi, że zaraz przyjdę. Wstałem powoli, ale zaraz usłyszałem od Gerarda-Pospiesz się na Valarów! Bo odmrożę sobie jaja na tym cholernym mrozie! Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, po czym rzekłem-Spokojnie Gerard, już wstaje. Powinieneś bardziej trzymać nerwy na wodzy. On tylko na mnie popatrzył złowieszczo i ruszył przodem, mamrocąc jakieś przekleństwo w rodzimym języku. Szedłem równym krokiem ku windzie, z której razem z Gerardem zjechaliśmy na sam dół do Czarnego Zamku. Zjeżdżaliśmy w ciszy, ani ja ani budowniczy nie odzywaliśmy się. Sam zastanawiałem się, czego może chcieć ode mnie Lord Dowódca. Byłem już na dole. Szedłem za budowniczym wprost do siedziby Jeora Mormonta. Gerard zaprowadził mnie aż pod same drzwi komnaty Lorda Dowódcy, po czym odszedł z nieco bardziej życzliwą miną. W Czarnym Zamku było inaczej niż w Wieży Cieni. Tam większość załogi stanowili Celadrimowie, którzy dobrowolnie przyjęli czarny. Tutaj było inaczej. Było tu niewielu Celadrimów. Oprócz mnie i Gerarda było jeszcze dwóch zwiadowców i zarządca. Nie pamiętał zbytnio, jak się nazywali. Reszta to byli ludzie, z czego niewielu było tu dobrowolnie. Większość z nich była przestępcami: mordercami, gwałcicielami, złodziejami i tym podobnym złoczyńcom. Trafił tu jakiś miesiąc temu z polecenia dowódcy, ser Daerona Niglina. Nie czułem się tu jednak swojo do czasu, gdy zaprzyjaźniłem się z Gerardem i kilko innymi braćmi z Czarnego Zamku. Zauważyłem nagle, że stoję tu już jakiś czas. Zapukałem mocna w twarde, dębowe drzwi. Usłyszałem głośne wejść. Otworzyłem drzwi, które lekko zaskrzypiały. Wszedłem do środka, gdzie przy sporym biurku siedział Jeor Mormont, obok niego zaś siedział stary i ślepy maester Aemon. Dostrzegałem też na siedzącego na poręczy dla ptaków kruka Mormonta, kraczącego-Ziarno! -Nie słuchaj tego zakłamanego ptaszyska. Nie dawno go nakarmiłem-rzekł Lord Dowódca, uśmiechając się do mnie. -Witam lordzie Dowódco i ciebie maestrze-zwróciłem się do Aemona. -Witaj Daronie. Dopisuje ci zdrowie?-odrzekł stary maester. -A jakże dopisuje. Tylko jak zwykle jest tutaj cholernie zimno-Na te słowa obaj uśmiechali. Mi także mimowolnie uśmiech wyszedł na twarz. -Po co mnie wzywałeś, Lordzie Dowódco?-spytałem, naprawdę ciekawy, o co chodzi. Jeor Mormont momentalnie spoważniał i rzekł oficjalnym tonem-Przybył orzeł z Wieży Cienia, wcześniej wysłany z Silianu przez lorda Grimfolda Taurina. Gdy usłyszałem, kto przysłał wiadomość zamarłem. Spodziewałem się jakieś złej wiadomości. Spytałem-Co przyszło? Mormont sięgnął do szuflady biurka, z której wyciągnął sporych rozmiarów zwój pergaminu zapieczętowany herbem Niedźwiedzia z ledwo widocznym diademem. Lord Dowódca podał mi wiadomość. Wziąłem ją w ręce, złamałem pieczęć i zacząłem cicho czytać. Na szczęście brat pisał tylko, że król Robert Baratheon przybywa do Silianu i zaprasza mnie na czas jego wizyty do Silianu. Zwinąłem zwój. Dowódca i maester patrzyli ma mnie przez chwilę, po czym Mormont odezwał się-Co twój brat piszę? Ja odrzekłem-Informuje mnie, że Król Robert Baratheon przybywa do Silianu za dwa dni i zaprasza mnie tam na czas jego wizyty. Czy mogę dam pojechać? Dowódca popatrzył na mnie przez chwilę, po czym rzekł-Oczywiście możesz jechać do brata, ale pod warunkiem, że powiesz królowi o sytuacji na Murze. -Oczywiście, lordzie dowódco. Dziękuje za zgodę. Dawno nie byłem w domu i chętnie znów je zobaczę. Spotkam też moich bratanków i bratanice, których tak dawno nie widziałem. Pożegnałem się z Jeorem i Aemonem, po czym opuściłem komnatę Lorda Dowódcy. Skierowałem się do placu treningowym, gdzie miałem trenować nowych rekrutów. Akurat przypadła moja kolej na trenowanie przyszłych braci Nocnej Straży. Już jutro pojadę do Silianu, by spotkać się z bratem i powspominać dawne czasy. Tak rozmyślając szedłem na plac treningowy. Na placu stała czwórka żółtodziobów-jak nazywam rekrutów, którzy mają stać członkami Nocnej Straży. Było trzech ludzi i o dziwo jeden Celadrim. Obok nich stał Yoren, "wędrowna wrona". Był z tych członków Nocnej Straży zbierający nowych rekrutów. Zwróciłem się do niego-Witaj Yoren. Kogo nam tu przyprowadziłeś? Yoren rzekł-dwóch złodziei, jeden morderca oraz marynarz, który z własnej woli do nas dołączył-mówiąc to pokazał na mężczyznę w średnim wieku, o krótkich, niebieskich włosach i oczach. Podszedłem do niego, tak że stałem na wprost rekruta patrząc się w oczy. Spytałem-Jak się zwiesz, rekrucie? On odrzekł- Celdrian, panie -Nie jestem panem, tylko bratem Nocnej Straży. I ty też się nim staniesz. Chłopak tylko popatrzył na mnie, ale nić nie rzekł. -Jarmen!-krzyknąłem tak, że aż rekruci poruszyli, wystraszeni. Podszedł do mnie ubrany w czarną tunikę, spodnie oraz płaszcz z Niedzwiedzkiej skóry chudy mężczyzna o długich, szarych włosach, krótkiej brodzie i brązowych oczach. -Co tak się drzesz?-spytał-Głuchy nie jestem. Spojrzał na rekrutów i dodał-Mam nowych rekrutów zaprowadzić do zbrojowni i dać broń oraz uzbrojenie-bardziej stwierdził niż spytał. -Tak-rzekłem-mają tu być za pięć minut. I żadnego lenienia-dodałem. Zwiadowca tylko skłonił się, po czym poprowadził nowych rekrutów do zbrojowni. Zwróciłem się do Yorena, który się wszystkiemu przyglądał. -Możesz iść coś zjeść. Pewnie zgłodniałeś? -Jak Niedźwiedź-rzekł-zjadłbym konia z kopytami. Zaraz potem opuścił mnie i skierował się do sali, gdzie zwykle jadali bracia z Straży. Po paru minutach przyszli rekruci z stępionymi mieczami i skórzanymi zbrojami w kolorze czarnym. Cała czwórka stanęła w rzędzie. -Teraz każdy z was zmierzy się ze mną. Sprawdzę dzięki temu, jakie macie już umiejętności bojowe-mówiłem to trzymając treningowy miecz, który zawsze nosiłem u boku srebrnego pasa, po lewej stronie. Wtedy wszyscy rzucili się na mnie. Pierwszy, który się na mnie rzucił z mieczem, jednym celnym ciosem miecza ściągnąłem mu broń z ręki, po czym powaliłem, dwóch kolejnych, którzy na mnie natarli zrobiłem unik i obydwu powaliłem, jednego rozbrajać uderzeniem w nadgarstek a drugiego przewracając podstawieniem nogi i uderzając płazem miecza o plecy. Ostatni, Celdrian próbował mnie zaatakować od tyłu i prawie mu się udało, ale w porę zauważyłem. Stoczyliśmy pojedynek, ale po kilku ciosach jego też obezwładniłem i powaliłem. Schowałem miecz do skórzanej pochwy i popatrzyłem na pobojowisko. Rzekłem-Jak na pierwsza walkę nie najgorzej, ale będziecie musieli o wiele więcej potrenować, jeśli chcecie przeżyć w starciu z dzikimi. A teraz marsz zanieść broń do zbrojowni. potem możecie iść na obiad. Wszyscy wstali i z kwaśnymi minami i obolali poszli zanieść uzbrojenie do zbrojowni. Gdy już rekruci poszli, postanowiłem pójść na obiad. Dlatego czym prędzej ruszyłem do sali, gdzie czekała na mnie miska zupy z kawałkami marchwi i mięsa. Daeron Obserwowałem z uwagą, jak synowie mego lorda walczyli między sobą drewnianymi mieczami. Altairer z powagą zadawał ciosy, a Tommen je unikał, lecz nie zawsze mu się udawało. On także zadawał ciosy bratu, ale on starannie sparował ciosy i je oddawał. Młodszy syn z trudnością się bronił, aż w końcu Altairer strącił mu miecz, gdy się wycofywał. To spowodowało, że młody Taurin przewrócił się i leżał jak długi. Altairer chciał zadać kolejny cios, gdy jego przeciwnik leżał. Wtedy krzyknąłem-Koniec! Altairer pomógł wstać swemu bratu, po czym odłożył broń. -Świętna walka, Altair-rzekłem-Jeszcze trochę i staniesz się tak dobry jak ojciec. Co do ciebie Tommen, tobie też idzie, ale za szybko próbujesz kontratak. Dzięki temu przeciwnik może zręcznie oddać tobie ciosy. Wtem spojrzałem w stronę drzwi prowadzące do wielkiej sali w siedzibie Taurinów. Ujrzałem tam lorda i lady Taurin. Lord Grimfold jak zwykle poważny a Lady Cersei jak zwykle uśmiechnięta i piękna. Podeszli do nas. Skłoniłem im się mówiąc-Lordzie i lady Taurin. Lord Grimfold zwrócił się do mnie-I jak tam wyglądają umiejętności naszych synów? Odrzekłem- Altairer zrobił duże postępy. Będzie z niego dobry wojownik. Co to Tommena to radzi sobie gorzej w szermierce, ale za to jest dobry w łucznictwie. Grimfold z Cersei ucieszyli się z tego. Lord rzekł potem- Ser Daeronie, mam zadanie dla ciebie. Spytałem się zaciekawiono-A jakie to zadanie, mój panie? -Jutro ma przybyć do nas króla. Wesz ze sobą z dwudziestu ludzi i powitaj go na trakcie oraz przyprowadź go do nas. -Oczywiście, lordzie Taurin. Gdy lord i lady Taurin odeszli, zwróciłem się do synów Grimfolda- Na dzisiaj wystarczy, możecie odpocząć. Kiedy moi uczniowie poszli, postanowiłem coś zjeść. Zgłodniałem i miałem ochotę na coś dobrego. Gdy wszedłem do kuchni, usiadłem przy dużym, dębowym stole. Przyszedł jeden ze sług i położył koło mnie miskę z zupą serową i duży dzban miodu pitnego oraz sporych rozmiarów kufel. Podziękowałem i zacząłem jeść potrawę, popijając przednim trunkiem. Po zjedzeniu posiłku oddałem miskę wraz z dzbanem i kuflem służącemu, po czym wyszedłem z kuchni. Po przybyciu na plac ćwiczebny, zacząłem trenować z manekinem, by pozostać w formie. Gdy skończyłem zauważyłem lady Myrcelle. Starsza córka Grimfolda ubrana była w prostą, ciemnozieloną suknię. Towarzyszyła jej Erwina, córka Randila, zarządcy Silianu. Obie wesoło rozmawiały i śmiały się. Zwróciłem na nie niewiele uwagi. Poszedłem na mur zamku, by rozejrzeć się po okolicy. Popatrzyłem chwilę po okolicy, po czym zszedłem z muru i poszedłem do biblioteki. Wchodziłem po krętych schodach, po czym wszedłem do biblioteki. Spotkałem tam młodszą córkę mego lorda, Nimrodel czytającą jakaś opasłą księgę. Spędziłem tam resztę dnia czytając parę ciekawych pozycji. Po skończeniu czytania wyszedłem z budynku, zauważając, że jest już ciemno. Poszedłem spać, gdyż jutro czeka mnie ciężki dzień.Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Manwe-wódz Celadrimów